The L Word (for real this time)
by aidyr
Summary: (This is a sequel to Never Catching a Break) Eight is the first to drop the "L word." Cute wholesome cephalopod fluff ensues. (Also posted on AO3)


"I love you."

Three choked on her soda.

Eight looked at her partner, unsure what warranted the comedic spit take. "Er… you alright over there?"

Her girlfriend was, for lack of a better words, short circuiting. "Uh, y-yeah, for sure. Hell yeah, yes, I'm good. Splendid in fact."

The octoling chuckled, amused by the inkling's ever awkward antics. "Okay you dork." The two were sitting on the couch together, watching yet another spy movie from Three's collection. You'd think after being together for a few months and after living together for even longer, they would've already seen every spy flick the elder cephalopod owned. But no, Three's bin of spy movies was seemingly bottomless. Sometimes Eight was afraid to get too close to the pile, lest she be sucked into the never ending abyss of black suits, espionage and sci-fi weaponry.

The words which had just broken Three had slipped out pretty unceremoniously. She'd glanced at Three, who was watching the nerdy movie with childlike joy and fangirlish intensity. It was cute as heck, and Eight's hearts had swelled at the sight. She loved Three, she really did. So she decided to say so.

Then suddenly there was soda on the floor.

Shrugging it off as Three being her usual, ridiculous self, Eight didn't pay it much mind. The poor thing was easily embarrassed after all, she'd come to know this pretty well. She slipped and arm gently around the inkling's shoulders, and rested her head against her small, athletic body.

Three stiffened. Her pointed ears twitched like they did whenever she became emotional or unsure.

This did not go unnoticed by Eight. For Cod's sake, after all the two had been through together, it was pretty damn easy to guess when something might be troubling her lover's mind.

Sighing, Eight glanced at her girlfriend, the question of what was wrong floating on the tip of her tongue. She noted how green Three's cheeks had become.

"Okay Three. What's up?"

"I… am unsure what you mean."

Eight chuckled, moving to better look at the inkling of her affections. "You're an open book."

"Fuck off."

"Make me."

Three growled in the back of her throat, her blush deepening and her ears folding back even more. Her eyes became intensely focused on the TV. Well… at least, focused on not focusing on Agent 8. The movie no longer held her attention though.

Eight hummed, scooching closer to her favorite squid. "Thrrrreeeeee," she whined, bumping up against her, "what's wroooooong?"

Three huffed and crossed her arms.

"Threeeeeeeeee."

No response.

Okay, gonna have to do this the hard way. "I'll tickle you if you don't fess up."

That seemed to grab her attention. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Try me, woman!"

Despite her grumpy and uncooperative facade, a smirk tugged at the corners of Three's mouth. Progress! Very good. She was clearly trying to hold in a snicker.

"Or…" Eight began, inching closer, "would you rather I interrogate you with smooches?"

The inkling struggled against yet another smile. "Pfft, you won't get me that easily." She scoffed at Eight, then shot a playful side eye her way.

"Hmmm?" Eight hummed softly, crawling closer still to her fellow agent. "Should I try anyways?"

The heavy blush filling Three's pale cheeks dimmed to a gentle honey glow. "I think that's for you to decide."

"Don't mind if I do." Eight threw herself at Three, the two tumbling into a lying position on the couch. Eight sat on top of Three, who's smirk was both crooked and excited. Not long ago, physicality like this had seemed impossible between the two. Luckily that was in the past, and Eight could now do this…

She leaned down and peppered short, flirtatious kisses all over Three's cheeks. The inkling giggled, jokingly batting her away. "F-for fucks sake Eight," Three huffed between light, airy snickers. "Okay okay, I'll confess. Just stop before you kiss my coddamn face off."

"Would that be the worst way to lose your face?" Eight teased, placing one more, much gentler kiss right under her ink scar.

Three sighed, relenting. "I guess not."

"Okay then, so seriously…" Eight prodded Three's chest in a mockingly accusatory manner. "Why were you being all weird?"

Three glanced to the side, clawed fingers coming up to fidget with the sleeves of her shirt. She looked sorta embarrassed. "I uh… it's like… really fucking stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that." Eight offered a supportive smile. Her own fingers made their way to Three's long tentacles, playing idly with them while she waited for her to talk.

"Okay… here goes…" she took a deep, concentrated breath and screwed her eyes shut. "I… I love… I love you too."

Eight blinked.

"I… Thank you Three," she started. She was flattered and happy to hear as much, but she was honestly expecting something a bit more dramatic. "But I sorta figured that was the case? I mean… we've been a thing for a bit now."

"Yeah but…!" Three grumbled, sheepish blush creeping back ten fold. She hid her flustered face behind her hand. "I… was kinda hoping to be the first to say it."

"Is this a momentous occasion to inklings?"

She may be adjusting at a rapid and amazing pace, but there were still surface customs she found herself unfamiliar with.

Three shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it depends on the person or whatever. But yeah… the first 'I love you' tends to be sorta a big deal."

"Ooooh! I see!" Eight clapped her hands, suddenly feeling both excited and overjoyed. "So we have just reached an important milestone in our relationship, right? Which is why you got all nervous, you dork."

She giggled at Three's mildly offended expression.

Eight was still lying/sitting on top of the inkling, who was pretty much trapped underneath the octoling's body. Eight decided she'd use this to her advantage.

"Hey Three…" she spoke, her voice suddenly low and sensual.

"Um…" Three swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

Eight lowered herself to Three's face, quickly closing the space between their lips. She smirked into the kiss at the girlish squeak the older girl made. It was adorable.

Eight closed her eyes. Warmth filled her chest and her hearts fluttered excitedly. She loved Three, so so much.

"I…" Three spoke up, breathy and flushed between kisses. "I love you too." Eight pulled back to admire the inkling underneath her. Three continued, stumbling over her words as she did. "N-no like… really, you're probably one of the best things to ever happen to me. I'm a fucking disaster, but you… make me… less… of a fucking disaster."

"Well said Three." Eight grinned lovingly. "I'm so happy I met you."


End file.
